Третье Рождество (Third Christmas)
by Sevima
Summary: Один кадр из жизни. За несколько минут до Рождества Северус получает неожиданный подарок.


**Отказ: **Все права на персонажей принадлежат миссис Роулинг. А сама история -** Mottlemoth**.

**От переводчика: **Написано к Новому году 2013 на БП.

**Оригинал:** s/3360366/1/Third-Christmas

* * *

Вообще-то, я люблю Рождество.

Хотя никому и не говорю этого открыто. Честно сказать, сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь поверит, да и намного проще позволять людям думать обо мне, как об эдаком Cкрудже, предателе и сальноволосом ублюдке, чем пытаться изменить их мнение. Что хорошего это даст? Я могу любить Рождество, но не обязан делиться этим со всем миром. Не будите спящего дракона, дайте ему спокойно поспать.

С тех пор, как я начал вести Зелья, я получаю подарки только от Минервы, Альбуса и Синистры, что преподает в школе Астрономию... Для директора я всегда прикупаю какой-нибудь праздничный алкоголь или что-то, проходящее вниз по пищеводу с такой же легкостью. Минерва и я хорошо знаем вкусы друг друга в литературе, так что книга обычно устраивает нас обоих.

С Синистрой же были проблемы. И хотя она училась на том же факультете, чт разницей лишь в один год, я никогда ею не интересовался. После нескольких лет неудачных "шоколадок", я обнаружил у нее любовь к магическим банным принадлежностям - так что, варка пены для ванн в канун Рождества стала своего рода моей личной традицией.

Украшения обычно появляются только в моих комнатах и лаборатории, где не бывает скорых на комментарии студентов. Я, конечно же, не драпирую мишурой и прочей рождественской ерундой каждый сантиметр свободного пространства. Праздники – это, без сомнения, очень хорошо, но у меня нет желания проводить все каникулы в некоем подобии грота. Со вкусом украшенная ель в углу меня вполне устраивает. В лаборатории же совсем немного мишуры - для настроения. Свечи с ароматом корицы. За последние три года ко всему добавились еще и светящиеся феи, пара-тройка новых безделушек (обычно квиддичной тематики) и большие рождественские носки, занявшие свое место над камином. Я не возражал, и они остались.

Именно под светом светящихся фей я сейчас просматриваю декабрьский номер Журнала Зельевара, ожидая, когда готовящийся лосьон для Синистры загустеет. В гостиной играют рождественские песни - не по моей инициативе, но мне нравится. "Once in Royal David's City" делает атмосферу вокруг уютней, согревая, а гармония голосов заставляет чувствовать некое удовлетворение.

Я тянусь к ковшику в маленьком котелке, что стоит около меня на столе и таинственно поблескивает содержимым. Аккуратно помешав, внимательно смотрю на образовавшуюся воронку, чтобы проверить консистенцию - похоже, уже готово, хотя я никогда раньше и не делал для нее лосьонов. Обычно, я ограничивался пеной для ванны или каким-нибудь составом из эфирных масел. Слегка хмурюсь.

За моей спиной раздаются тихие шаги, и я смотрю через плечо.

- Ты пользуешься увлажняющим лосьоном? - спрашиваю я, повернувшись обратно к котелку и наклонив черпак с содержимым над ним. Похоже, слишком жидкий. Возможно, стоит переделать его в гель для душа. Задумываюсь над этим, а мою шею сзади обвивают его руки.

- Нет, - отвечает он. - Если только моя кожа уж слишком пересушена... А что? Это для Сараби?

- Угу, - я поднимаю ковшик ближе к глазам. - Он выглядит слишком жидким... Но я не хочу добавлять еще сока Адиантума.

- Не такой уж и жидкий, - говорит он, положив подбородок мне на плечо. - Во что ты это перельешь? Просто стеклянную бутылочку с дубовой пробкой?

- Угу, - киваю. - Вот эту.

Он берет выбранную мной бутылку - фиолетовую, грушевидной формы, инкрустированную мелким жемчугом и с аметистом в крышке, и вертит в руках.

- Знаешь, может, это и хорошо, что он такой жидкий. Если будет слишком густой, то не достанешь. Она бы его вытрясала оттуда часами.

- Да, думаю, ты прав... Принесешь мне воронку?

Его руки легко соскальзывают с моих плеч, и он приносит как раз нужный размер. Когда он протягивает мне ее, я заглядываю в его ясные зеленые глаза и не могу не улыбнуться ему.

- Где же была эта потрясающая понятливость, когда ты еще был моим студентом? - я протираю носик воронки и, вставив ее в горлышко бутылки, тянусь за ковшиком.

- Я спасал наше будущее, - усмехается мой Гарри. Он с интересом наблюдает, как я переливаю лосьон, медленно заполняя бутылку. - Где-то еще десять лет я буду тратить свои накопления, а потом снова превращусь в неуклюжий мешок с гормонами.

Я хмыкаю, одновременно усмехаясь и содрогаясь.

- Надеюсь, что нет.

Аккуратно наклоняю ковшик, заполняя в бутылке последний свободный дюйм, заканчивая, тем самым, свой тяжелый день. Надеюсь, она оценит. Вытираю горлышко бутылки тряпкой, после чего мой Гарри перемещается мне на колени. Я несильно обнимаю его руками, пока он плотно закупоривает для меня бутылку пробкой.

- Ей понравится, - кивает он. Приподняв над собой, он смотрит сквозь нее на светящихся фей, любуясь образовавшимися в неравномерного цвета жидкости лепестками роз. - И что в нем магического?

Я страхую его все время, даже если всего лишь внимательно слежу за бутылкой в его неуклюжих лапах. Просто неподражаемо, как ему удается устраивать несчастные случаи на пустом месте, а я ведь терпеть не могу, когда пропадает результат моего месячного труда.

- Он помогает раскрывать коже свой собственный запах, - лениво произношу я. - Сараби упомянула как-то, что ей очень понравились те духи, что я подарил в прошлом году, но они у нее закончились... Вот я и подумал, что это будет приятной альтернативой.

- Уау... - мой Гарри поднимает на меня взгляд. - Тогда скрещу пальцы на удачу. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы от нее пахло булочкой с заварным кремом или чем-то вроде того?

- Не будет. Я его уже тестировал.

Он замирает ненадолго, явно заинтригованный, после чего придвигается ближе, чтобы обнюхать меня.

- Ты не пахнешь как-то иначе.

- Я проверял его на тебе.

- На мне? - повторяет он пораженно. - Когда?

Забираю у него бутылку и улыбаюсь.

- Я тестировал его на себе, когда добивался идеальной основы. Так что, когда уже был уверен в его безопасности, я добавил в состав парфюм и опробовал его на твоей ноге, чтобы оценить, как он раскрывается на коже... Ты спал, - добавляю я, видя недоумение во взгляде.

- Итак, ты намазал эту штуку мне на ногу, пока я спал, и обнюхал меня.

- Мне хватило одного раза, - говорю несколько более надменно, чем следовало бы. - Рецепт был идеальным с первой попытки.

Он улыбается мне, загадочно поблескивая глазами.

- Хорошо, понятно... но, почему я? Оно бы не сработало на тебе?

- Если бы я использовал его на своих руках, студенты могли бы уловить запах и подумали бы, что я пользуюсь духами... что было бы не желательно. А если бы я испытывал его на каком-то участке своего тела, чтобы они не могли почувствовать запах, то и я сам вряд ли бы смог его оценить. Ipso facto.*

- И по твоей логике следует, что ни одному студенту не придет в голову обнюхивать мои ноги, - продолжает он мысль, улыбаясь шире и прижимаясь ближе. Его руки бродят по моей груди.

- Что-то вроде того.

- Почему тогда именно ноги? Ты же мог опробовать его на моих руках или на какой-нибудь другой части тела?

На несколько мгновений я мысленно перемещаюсь на пару ночей назад, когда, добавив несколько капель масла лаванды, негромко проговорил закрепляющие чары и осознал, что пришло время испробовать состав. Я аккуратно внес керамическую миску в спальню. Думал, он еще не спит. Обычно он ждал меня, чтобы пойти в постель. Но он заснул, лежа на спине, напрочь забыв об одеяле и будучи одетым лишь в одну из моих старых рубашек. Не знаю, почему ему так нравится их носить. Три года прошло, а ход его мыслей до сих пор меня поражает.

Его бедра были немного раздвинуты, на груди покоилась раскрытая книга, а дыхание через приоткрытый рот было ровным - он глубоко уснул. Я подошел к нему тихонько, а потом вспомнил, что у него чуткий сон, и он давно бы уже мог проснуться. Погрузив в лосьон два пальца, я очень нежно нанес его на внутреннюю поверхность его бедра - участок голой кожи, что сразу привлек мое внимание. Молочный бархат. Я смотрел, как он бессознательно выгибается от удовольствия, и гадал, как мои прикосновения влияют на его сны.

- До твоих ног было проще всего достать, - говорю я.

Молча сверкнув глазами, он прижимается совсем близко и обвивает мою шею руками, мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев затылок.

- А я получу какой-нибудь специальный лосьон на Рождество?

Тон его голоса заставляет меня улыбнуться. Я заинтригован, а он добился моей реакции на заигрывания. Ставлю бутылку для Сараби на стол.

- Возможно, - загадочно отвечаю я. - Тебе придется дождаться утра, чтобы вскрыть подарки, понятно?

- Я мог бы просто обнюхать разные части моего тела и узнать, появилось ли что-то новое... в конце концов, это может стать подсказкой.

Я хихикаю - просто не могу удержаться. Рождество все-таки. Он получает легкий шлепок по заднице, поцелуй в макушку и шепот:

- Иди в душ, любовь моя, а затем ложись спать. Я скоро приду.

Он нерешительно опускает глаза.

- А мы можем сегодня лечь попозже?

- Зачем?

- Ну... сегодня же канун Рождества.

- И?

- Я хочу встретить Рождество с тобой, - его щеки слегка краснеют. - Ну и другие традиционные вещи тоже.

Я расправляю рукав моей мантии и задумчиво смотрю на часы.

- Сейчас почти десять, - говорю я. - Итак... прибавим один час на твоё мытье и мастурбацию в ванной. Десять минут мне, чтобы принять душ, почистить зубы, надеть пижаму и лечь в постель. Двадцать минут на чтение прежде, чем ты надоешь мне настолько, чтобы я не захотел продолжать. Двадцать минут на прелюдию. Ну, или, скажем, двадцать пять – все же Рождество. Десять минут собственно секса. Десять минут посткоитальных объятий и пять - чтобы заставить тебя заткнуться и лечь спать. Думаю, закончим мы как раз заполночь, плюс-минус минут десять.

Его лицо вытягивается.

- Когда ты составляешь расписание, это совсем не сексуально.

Ухмыляюсь, подталкивая его в спину.

- Душ, - настаиваю. - Мне надо прибраться. Я недолго.

Он улыбается и встает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку прежде, чем уйти. Уже в дверях он добавляет:

- Я не мастурбирую в ванной.

- Могу гарантировать, что да.

- Если ты хочешь, чтобы у меня были гладкие ноги, я могу их побрить, Сев. Или рискнуть воспользоваться одним из специальных заклинаний, хуже же все равно уже не будет.

Я качаю головой и мягко улыбаюсь, наблюдая за его уходом.

Сегодня уборка проходит довольно быстро. Некоторое время я еще лежу на диване, откупорив бутылку глинтвейна, что приобрел в Хогсмиде на прошлой неделе, попивая рубиновую жидкость и наслаждаясь покоем.

Вот уже третье Рождество, как я состою в постоянных романтических отношениях. Его значительных размеров стопка подарков уже ждет утра, надежно спрятанная на верхней полке кладовки. Когда он уснет, укрытый дополнительным одеялом на нашей кровати, я достану их из тайника и положу около него на полу, наполню его носки над камином всевозможными безделушками, что копил аж с Марта. Мой Гарри так редко говорит о своем детстве; хотя я все равно понял из того немногого, чем он делился, что все его рождественские праздники до поступления в Хогвартс были довольно унылыми. Подобная боль мне хорошо знакома. Поэтому и балую его вот уже три года, наблюдая, как он трясущимися пальцами разворачивает подарки, и широкая улыбка расцветает на его лице. Три года, которые лишь удваивают мои старания. А еще учащающееся сердцебиение каждый раз, когда я понимаю, что мне есть, кого баловать.

В прошлом году я подарил ему фоторамку с нашей общей фотографией - просто снимок, черно-белый, один из тех, что откопала мисс Грейнджер в анналах праздничных сборищ семейства Уизли. На фотографии мы стоим около буфета. У меня в руке бокал вина, у него - бумажная тарелка, наполненная всевозможными сладостями. На нем надет дурацкий бумажный колпак, съехавший на одно ухо. В движении видно, что он улыбается мне и подходит ближе, смотря в глаза. Едва заметная улыбка появляется на моем лице в ответ, и я обвиваю его талию рукой. Это одна из немногих фотографий, где видно, что мы пара; мисс Грейнджер говорит, что именно эта особенно трогательна.

И он плачет, когда открывает подарки.

Впервые в моей жизни я вижу, чтобы кто-то плакал от счастья - это удивительно. Он зарылся тогда носом мне в грудь и поблагодарил шесть или семь раз, а слезы продолжали течь по его щекам. Он вцепился в рамку, как будто это была фотография первого дня рождения. Я вытер его щеки манжетой своей мантии, восхищаясь этим юным существом в моих объятиях и удивляясь своей удаче.

Я не знаю, чем заслужил моего Гарри. И просто надеюсь, что это не закончится до конца моей жизни.

Глинтвейн и воспоминания постепенно тают, незаметно пронеся меня мимо половину традиционных рождественских гимнов, пока я не слышу, как в ванной выключается вода. Я улавливаю его едва слышное шлепанье по полу. Еще несколько минут, и дверь в ванную комнату открывается у меня за спиной, свет льется в гостиную. Я наполняю свой бокал остатками вина, в груди теплеет.

- Ты капаешь на ковер, - говорю. Мне не нужно смотреть - и так знаю, что капает. Всегда так делает. - Тебе стоит вытирать волосы полотенцем до того, как ты начинаешь тут ходить...

- Там нет полотенец, - отвечает он.

Я хмурюсь, потягивая свой глинтвейн.

- Этим утром я положил свежие, - возражаю, - как же... - и смотрю на него.

Он стоит в дверном проеме, на самом краю кафельной плитки, изящно балансируя на носочках.

Он полностью обнажен. И все еще мокрый. Пар и горящие свечи окружают его таинственной дымкой, создавая причудливые очертания его еще мальчишеской фигуры. И я понимаю, что моя челюсть сама собой немного отвисла.

Я захлопываю рот. Он смотрит на меня слегка щенячьим взглядом. Капли стекают по его животу, по левому бедру, прокладывая себе путь вниз по голени, и это выглядит почти непристойно. Я практически завидую воде. Хотел бы я быть этой каплей, бесконечно стекать и таять на его обнаженной коже, прижиматься к нему, всем своим существом завися от него, словно он и есть весь мир.

Мой Гарри нервно сгибает и разгибает пальцы, будто не знает, что он - само совершенство.

- Вытрешь меня? - просит он немного застенчиво.

Снимаю очки. Он наблюдает, как я приближаюсь к нему - мягкий взгляд зеленых глаз, просящих о капле нежности. Наклонившись, сгребаю каждый влажный дюйм его тела себе на руки и несу мой ранний рождественский подарок в нашу постель.

_~Fin~_

* В силу самого факта. (лат.)


End file.
